Tragedy and Love!
by amathestdarkwarrior123
Summary: A girl was abused in the past and has three kids. Still abused and 17 years old she goes to school and is cold and emotionless. can there be anyone that can help her through her past and present? Can someone melt her heart of ice? Rated m


**Prologue **

Amathest 1988 July 27th in Ohio, Cleveland

"Oh! Look it's a girl. Our little baby girl," Mrs. Ryo said. "Yes our beautiful girl." Mr. Ryo said. "What should we name her?" Mrs. Ryo asked her husband. "Amathest Tempest Ryo." Mr. Ryo said. "Well little one your name is Amathest Tempest Ryo." Mrs. Ryo said.

Saidan 1988 July 28h 17 years old

"Look what we have here a tasty morsel." A guy said. Saidan looked around and saw no one. Then he felt someone behind him and then a stinging pain in his neck. The Guy let him go and left. A couple came into the ally and saw Saidan on the ground. "Look those vampires turned another one." The women of the couple said. "Yes, let's take him to our house." The guy said picking the boy up.

Amathest 1991 July 12th 3 years old

Ryan, Amathest's older brother by 4 years, yelled up at Amathest, "GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE RIGHT NOW!" "No, it's pretty up here." Amathest replied. Even at such a young age she could talk perfectly and climb and walk. Her parents were freaked out and decided to give her up for adoption. "AMATHEST GET DOWN AND COME TO THE FRONT!" Her father yelled. Amathest came down and went to the front. She saw the adoption cars and knew what it was about. Ryan yelled, "NO!" His father caught him and dragged him inside. Ryan got back to Amathest and took out a knife and slashed Amathest's cheek and did the same to his. "Now you will know I am your brother." Ryan said and walked away. "Goodbye big brother." Amathest whispered. Ryan spun around and stared at Amathest shocked. "Goodbye little sister." Ryan said with tears running down his face. Amathest gave him a small smile and walked to the trucks and the took her away.

Saidan 1991 July 12th 17 years old (since he is a vampire now he will stay the age of 17)

"Saidan you have to feed now." Casper said. "I will." Saidan replied. Casper left Saidan alone and went to see Jewels. Saidan stared out the window then got up to go feed.

Amathest 1991 July 19th 3 years old

It has been a week since she was given up for adoption. "Oh! Honey look at this one. She is so beautiful and her eyes are gorgeous." A women said to her husband. "Yes she is. Is this the one?" The guy asked his wife. "Yes!" The women said. "Ok." The guy said. "Come here little one." The women said softly. Amathest looked her up and down and the edged closer. "It's ok sweetheart." The man said gently. Amathest went to them and stood in front of them. The women gathered Amathest up in her arms and took her to the main office. "We think that this one is the one." The women said. "Are you sure? She is a weird one. She can talk, read and write and she is only three years old." The headwomen said. "Yes we want this one." The man said.

"Ok, I just have to have you sign some papers." The headwomen said. "Sure. What's your name little one?" The women asked. "Amathest Tempest." Amathest said. "Well Amathest we will be your new mom and dad." The women said. "Ok." Amathest said. The lady came back with a stack of papers. "Well here you are you can change her name or you can leave it the same." The headwomen said. "Its up to her." The women said. "I want to keep my name, if you don't mind." Amathest said. "Of course." The women said smiling warmly at Amathest. Amathest hesitantly smiled back at the women. "Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Rai I need you to fill these out." The headwomen said. In a little while they were done. "Have a good day." The head women said. "Goodbye." They said. They walked out and got into their car with Amathest.

Saidan 1993 17 years old (since he will stay the same age I'm going to stop saying it)

"I hate going to school." Jewels complained. "We all do, but we have to." Casper said. "Why we know everything." Jewels whined. "Its so we look normal ." Saidan said. Everyone was quiet the rest of the way they got to school and went through the day.

Amathest 1993 5 years old July 27th (I know its cruel to do something sad on a B-day but its part of the whole story so don't be mad it gets better)

Amathest was sitting on the sofa thinking about today as it was her birthday. Then three guys broke through the window snapping her out of her thoughts. Mr. Rai came over and got in front of his wife and Amathest. "Oh look! He wants to be a hero." One of the guys said. "Leave my house!" Mr. Rai demanded. The guys just smirked and charged they killed Mr. Rai and then stalked over to Mrs. Rai and Amathest. "NO!!" Mrs. Rai screamed crying. Then they killed her and it covered Amathest with blood. They charged at her but missed just cutting an X on her back. (By the way they are using swords like I said Im sorry that I did this but its part of the story.) "You…killed…my…parents!!" Amathest growled her little handsfists her nails growing into claws. "Oh poor little girl. We killed her mommy and daddy." The guy taunted. The other two guys laughed at what their leader said. Amathest turned around to face them with her head bowed her bangs covering her eyes from there view. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Amathest roared her eyes red. "Wh…What…are…you?" The guy stuttered afraid. "Your worst nightmare." Amathest growled and attacked them and killed two of them. One of them got away. Amathest made it look like a knife wound. She the looked at herself and then her parents. She started to cry and went into shock. (the thing that came out is now dormant she doest remember killing them) She heard the police cars an went and huddled in the corner of the room. (I know long paragraph but I couldn't shorten it)

The police came in and were shocked at what they found. "They are dead." One officer said. Then they heard a noise from the corner and unclipped their guns. "Come out." The officer said sternly. Then they saw a little girl come out of the corner. The officers immediately put their guns away. "Its okay little one I am here to help." The officer said soothingly to Amathest. "They are dead, they killed them." Amathest said pointing to the two dead guys. " They did it?" The officer asked. "Yes but one of them got away." Amathest said. "How old are you?" The officer asked. "5 years old." Amathest said. "Come here little one." The officer said gently. Amathest came forward to stand in front of the officer. "Tim! Look at her back." Another officer said. The officer named Tim turned Amathest around and was shocked at what he found. "Did they do this?" Tim asked furious at the guys glad that they were dead. "Yes." Amathest said.Tim wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up. "What's your name?" Tim asked. "Amathest Tempest." Amathest said. "Well Amathest lets get these wounds checked out then get you to an adoption center."

Amathest 1994 December 2nd 6 years old

"Look at this one." A women said. "Fine." The guy said. They did all the paper work and went home. (I sped it up because it would be shorter. And this next few things are mean and bad so don't kill me it goes with the story I was reading something and it came to me. Don't worry it will get better.)

Amathest 1996 March 4th in Colorado, Greeley 8 years old

"Girl do it right." John yelled smacking Amathest then kicked her in the stomach. Amathest coughed up blood and stood up. "I'm sorry I won't do it again." Amathest said emotionlessly. "You better not." John snapped. Amathest went to her room and turned off the lights. Amathest in her life so far has (don't kill me) whipped, hit, hit with at metal bar and wooden stick. She has tones of scars and bruises. Mary came in with a plate of food and gave it to Amathest. (Mary cant help her or she will get hurt too and Amathest doesn't want that)

Amathest 1997 November 6th 9 years old

"Mary got into a car accident and died." John said crying. "I'm sorry to her that sir." Amathest said emotionlessly. John went to her and cried on her shoulder. Amathest stiffened not use to him being nice. When he was done he left. He came back drunk and beat Amathest. The next day a guy came to the door and John pushed her with him. "You are going to do whatever he wants you to. Got that?" John snapped. "Yes sir." Amathest said.

Amathest 1999 April 20th 11 years old hospital (don't kill me but she was being sold to men and I think you can figure what they were doing)

Amathest was in the hospital giving birth. "Push girl push." The doctor said. Amathest pushed with all her might and then there was silence and then they heard a babies cry. "It's a boy." The doctor said. Amathest smiled and held her baby boy. "What's his name going to be?" The doctor asked. "Kyo Ryo." Amathest said. "Ok." The doctor said. Then later Amathest and John went home. On the way thought they got everything that they were going to need to take care of the baby. Amathest feed, changed, and bathed Kyo. It went on as normal nothing changed. Amathest went to men not by choice. (If you are wondering why she doesn't go to the police it is because if she did she would have no where else to go)

Amathest 2001 June 5th 13 years old hospital (yes again sorry it happens one more time after this)

Amathest was back in the hospital giving birth again "Push!" The doctor said. A babies cries filled the room. "It's a girl." The doctor said. He handed Amathest the baby girl and Amathest smiled tenderly at it. "Angel lily Ryo." Amathest said. "Sure." The doctor said. Then Amathest and John got everything for the baby and then went home. Amathest did everything for both of her kids. It still went on as normal Amathest still forced to go to men and still gets beat.

Amathest 2003 July 20th 15 years old hospital (this is the last time)

On this day Amathest was in the hospital again. "Push." The doctor said. (Yes the doctors think that her coming in so many times is weird but she wont tell them anything.) "It's a girl." The doctor said. The doctor handed her to Amathest. "Saphire Elizabeth Ryo." Amathest said smiling at her daughter. "Beautiful." The doctor said. Then Amathest and John got the baby stuff and went home. Everything still the same.


End file.
